kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tips for New Adventure Players
TIPS FOR NEW ADVENTURE PLAYERS Note: If you have played an Animated Adventure before, this section can be skipped. 1. HOW TO MOVE AROUND Basic instructions on how to interact with this game are included on tl reference card enclosed. For those who are not sure of what to do, the is a WALK THRU included at the end of this manual. 2. STAY OUT OF DANGER Due to the dangerous nature of this adventure game, you will want to save your game often. Type SAVE GAME after you have made important progress. Type SAVE GAME when you encounter a potentially dangerous situation. If you do encounter danger, and your character suffers an unfortunate accident (such as death), you can type RESTORE GAME to return to the place you were at when you last saved your game. Careful use of this function has saved many gallant knights from returning to lowly peasant status. 3. BE OBSERVANT Look at and examine everything you can. When you enter a new location type LOOK AROUND. When you open a box type OPEN THE BOX. If you want to see the contents of the box type LOOK IN THE BOX. When you want to talk to a fisherman type TALK TO THE FISHERMAN. The descriptions and close-ups offered may provide valuable clues. Page 11 4. MAP YOUR PROGRESS Draw a map that includes each place you visit, objects t'ound, dangerous areas, and every landmark you see along the way. Try not to miss any area, or you may miss an important clue or item necessary to the completion of your quest. Also, don't think that because you've been somewhere once, it will be the same the next time. The people of Tamir (and other places you might visit) can move around as well as you (some even better). Here's an example of a map you might draw: 5. BRING ALONG SOME HELP The land of Tamir can be terrifying at night. You may find it helpful play along with a friend. Different people come up with different ways interpret clues, and besides, most adventurers work in teams. Page 12 6. ARM YOURSELF WITH THE PROPER King's Quest IV understands a wide variety VERBS of verbs such as: Bait Dismount Hit Pry Stantd Blow Dive Hug Pull Start Bounce Dock Jump Push Steal Break Drink Kill Put Sweep Bridle Drop Kiss Raise Swim Calm Eat Knock Read Swing Call Enter Lay Remove Take Cast Exit 1 ,ead Ride Talk Catch Feed Leave Rock Tempt Clean Find Lie Say Throw Climh Fish Litt Save Tickle Close l'lip Light Shake Turn Command Follow Lock Shine Undress Cross Force Look Shoot Unlock Cure Free Make Shout Untie Cut Frighten Move Sing Use Dance Give Open Sit Wade Detach Go Pet Sleep Wake Dig Help Play Smell Wave Dim Hide Polish Speak Wear 7. LEAVENOSTONEUNTURNED There's much more to a 3-D Animated Adventure Game than meets the eye. Try any action you can think of- -even the forbidden. No one ever served a stretch of- time on the rack from playing computer games. If you do run into serious trouble, you can always resort back to your RESTORE GAME function. 8. AT THE END OF YOUR ROPE? If you've tried every possible trick in the hook and still can't get anywhere, don't panic. Even the most stalwart of adventures have bee' caught in the midst of a confusion spell. For this reason, hint books are available for all of Sierra's 3-D Animated Adventures. You can order the hint book for this game by using the order form in the package. Hints can also be received by calling the Sierra Support Line at (209) 6836858 by having your computer call the Sierra Bulletin Board Service at (209) 683-4463.